Light-emitting diode arrangements are known wherein a plurality of individually encapsulated LED components are arranged on a common carrier. Such light-emitting diode arrangements have an inadequate luminance and an insufficiently uniform luminance distribution for many applications.
In other known light-emitting diode arrangements, individual LED chips comprising an active semiconductor layer stack and a growth substrate and/or an auxiliary carrier are arranged on a common carrier. Gaps remain between the individual semiconductor layer stacks during the mounting of such LED chips. The gaps are caused for example by the mounting method, for instance owing to a limited placement accuracy and/or an adhesive rim sideways of the growth substrate and/or auxiliary carrier. Active semiconductor layer stacks arranged on an auxiliary carrier generally do not completely cover the latter, whereby the size of the gaps between the active semiconductor layer stacks is increased further. The gaps lead to regions of reduced luminance in the luminous area of the light-emitting diode arrangement and to nonuniformities in the luminance distribution.